Nanairo Symphony
by HikarinRin23
Summary: apakah aku bisa tetap berada di sisimu?/akulah sang hujan dan kaulah sang matahari. oneshot pertama summary yang gagal and enjoy reading! pairing Akashi x OC


**NANAIRO SYMPHONY**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : romance**

 **Pairing : Akashi Seijuuro x OC**

Ima azayakana na shinfonii nanairo shinfonii

"Kotone." Yang dipanggil pun menoleh "Mulai sekarang panggil aku Seijuuro."

"Dan mulai sekarang kamu adalah milikku seorang." Kata Akashi dengan nada memerintah. Kotone menatapnya dengan senyuman bingung terukir di wajahnya.

"Hai`?" Kotone masih bingung dengan ucapan Akashi barusan. 'Tunggu. Akashi-kun bilang dia suka padaku? Ie, itu nggak mungkin Kotone. Berhentilah berharap. Dia masih menyukai Momoi-chan.' Ucap Kotone dalam hati.

"Aku benar-benar mengatakan suka padamu. Jadi jangan pungkiri hal itu." Ucap Akashi, membalas pertanyaan dan sanggahan dari pikiran Kotone.

"La-lalu, bagaimana denganku? Apakah Akashi-kun tahu perasaanku terhadapmu?" tanya Kotone dengan sedikit semburat mereah di wajah. Akashi lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. Dekat, semakin dekat, hingga meraka bisa saling merasakan hembusan nafas lawan bicaranya. Kotone menatap manik heterochrome milik Akashi.

Seketika Kotone tidak bisa berbohong lagi. Bohong bahwa dia tidak menyukai Akashi-kun. bohong bahwa dia tidak menyukai mantan pacar sahabatnya.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu perasaanmu terhadapku Kotone." Kata Akashi menjauhkan kepalanya.

Senyum Kotone mengembang. Oh, dan jangan lupakan semburat tipis yang tercetak di pipinya yang kenyal. Dia senang. Senang sekali malah. Cintanya yang selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan selama 3 tahun. Terhalang, karena Akashi sudah disukai oleh sahabatnya, Momoi Satsuki. Dan Kotone tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mendukung sahabatnya.

Tapi,...

Tapi, Akashi-kun tidak menyangkal semua pikiran Kotone kan? _Tidak semuanya_.

Simfoni tujuh warna telah dimainkan.

Dekat, Kotone harus memanggilnya Seijuuro.

Absolut, Kotone diperintahkan untuk jadi milik Seijuuro seorang.

Hanya milikya, "Dan mulai sekarang kamu adalah milikku seorang."

Kesungguhan, "Aku benar-benar mengatakan suka padamu."

Always right, "Jadi jangan pungkiri hal itu."

Can`t lie, mata heterocrhome itu.. membuat Kotone tidak bisa membungkam perasaannya.

The truth, 'kenyataan bahwa Akashi masih meyukai Momoi, sahabatnya.' Pikir Kotone.

Wasureyou to suru koto de kizu ga ienai nowa

Wasureyou to suru koto de omoidasaseru kara

Boku wa meguri meguri meguri meguri megutteku

Tomatta tokei no mae de tachitsukusu nowa yameyou

Kotone hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Mendengarkan suara _nya_ yang biasanya dingin, melunak saat berbicara di telephone dengan Momoi.

'Sepertinya dia belum bisa melupakannya ya?' tanya Kotone pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah Akashi selesai menelephone Momoi, Kotone cepat-cepat menghilangkan senyum pahitnya, menggantinya dengan senyum jahil khas Kotone.

"Sei-kun! Osoi!" Kotone berjalan menghampiri Akashi yang juga berjalan mendekatinya. "Isshoni kaerou." Ajak Kotone sambil meraih pergelangan tangan Akashi.

"Wasureyou to suru koto de kizu ga ienai nowa. Wasureyou to suru koto de omoidasaseru kara." ucap Kotone lirih sambil mendengarkan lagu dari mp3 nya.

Akashi pun sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Kotone. Mereka berdua pun larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tentang masa lalu mereka.

Kotone bingung terhadap perasaannya kepada Akashi dan Aomine. Ketika Aomine menyatakan rasa sukanya pada Kotone, Kotone menerimanya. Berpikir bahwa perasaannya terhadap Aomine adalah perasaan cinta. Tetapi, setelah beberapa bulan berjalan, Kotone melihatnya sedang berduaan dengan Momoi. Tetapi itu sudah biasa mengingat mereka berdua adalah sahabat masa kecil. Tetapi Kotone melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa dilakukan oleh sahabat masa kecil. Mereka berciuman. Kotone hanya merasa di khianati, kehilangan rasa percayanya terhadap Aomine.

Akashi memiliki 2 gadis yang menarik perhatiannya. Kotone dan Momoi, menagernya. Dan Akashi tahu, bahwa 2 gadis itu menyukai dirinya. Bahwa Kotone mengalah terhadap Momoi, sahabatnya. Membiarkan Momoi untuk jalan bersamanya. Tanpa menceritakan tentang orang yang disukainya pada siapapun. Dan setelah beberapa bulan mereka menjalani hubungan mereka, Akashi yang sedang membeli ice cream di mini market dekat taman, melihat Aomine dan Momoi berciuman. Akashi tidak merasa sedih, ia hanya merasa di khianati. Dan hanya terpisah beberapa meter, ia bisa melihat kotone menangis dalam diam. Tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Nee, Sei-kun." panggil Kotone memecah keheningan. Mereka pun berhenti di taman. Akashi duduk di bangku taman, sedangkan Kotone tetap berdiri, seakan menjaga jarak. "Kita sudah hampir genap 7 minggu dalam menjalani hubungan ini. Apakah kau yakin?"

Akashi mengerutkan keningnya. "Yakin? Tentang apa?"

"Atashiwa shiteru yo, aku tahu lho, kalau Sei-kun masih suka- ah, ie, masih cinta sama Momoi-chan." Jawab Kotone sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang dipalsukan menurut Akashi.

"Sore wa-" belum selesai Akashi berbicara, ia sudah disela.

"Contohnya seperti tadi. Wajahmu yang biasanya selalu terlihat dingin, bisa melunak, menghangat saat berbicara dengannya." Kotone berputar-putar, melihat roknya yang sedikit mengembang.

"Ada lagi lho Sei-kun." Kotone berhenti berputar, agak linglung. Ketika Akashi hendak menolongnya, ia bergerak menjauh. Berusaha menahan perasaannya.

"Kau selalu melihat foto Momoi-chan yang kau jadikan wallpaper hp mu. Tentang hal itu aku juga sudah tahu." Akashi kembali duduk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Jadi, sekarang, yang jadi pertanyaanku," Kotone memunggungi Akashi dan berjalan beberapa langkah kebelakang. "Apakah Akashi benar-benar menyukaiku,"

"Atau hanya sebagai pelampiasan?" Kotone menghadap Akashi, menghilangkan senyumnya, menunjukkan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Kemudian dia tersenyum lagi.

Ketika Akashi hendak menjawab, Kotone sudah melanjutkan hipotase nya tentang keadaan mereka sekarang.

"Tapi, menurutku lebih mungkin yang kedua. Karena, yah, kami hampir mirip, meskipun kami tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Jadi aku hanya sebagai pelampiasan." Kotori mengatakan hal itu sambil tersenyum.

Akashi pun tercengang.

"Jadi, lebih baik, sekarang Akashi-kun mengejar Momoi-chan saja." Kotone berjalan mendekat ke arah Akashi. Duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku yakin kau pasti bisa!"

Kotone pun segera bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Akashi yang masih kaget dengan ucapan Kotone barusan.

"Kita jadi temen aja seperti dulu lagi ya Akashi-kun? Dan dengan begitu semua senang. Kau mendapat kan Momoi-chan." Kotone melambai pada Akashi yang sudah berjalan dengan tergesa ke arahnya. "Dan.. aku masih bisa kembali seperti dulu dengan Akashi-kun."

Dan dengan berakhirnya kalimat Kotone, ia pun semakin jauh dari jangkauan Akashi.

'Jika aku tidak mengatakan hal itu tadi, mungkin sekarang aku masih berputar putar. Antara menyukainya, rasa bersalah, Akashi-kun yang masih memiliki rasa terhadap Momoi-chan, ini tidak ada bedanya seperti yang dulu, saat Momoi masih memiliki hubungan dengan Akashi-kun. Aku hanya berputar-putar, tidak ada kemajuan.'

'Dan aku berharap, semoga pilihanku untuk melepaskan Akashi-kun adalah salah satu caraku untuk maju, tidak hanya berdiam diri terhadap lingkaran ini. Akashi menyukai Momoi, Momoi menyukai Aomine, Akashi mencari pelampiasan, dan begitu terus, sampai aku tak tahu kapan lingkaran ini akan berhenti. Waktunya melangkah maju Kotone.'

Akhirnya dia pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

Itsumademo kimi to itai to tsuyoku tsuyoku omou hodo

Itemo tattemo irarenakunaru yo

Boku wa ame kimi wa taiyou te o tsunagou

Bokura wa koko ni iru

Saat kau pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di sini, rasanya aku kehilangan sesuatu yang penting.

Kotone, kenapa kamu menyuruhku mengejar Momoi? Itu artinya aku harus menghabiskan waktu memikirkannya, menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Padahal aku sangat ingin untuk selalu menghabiskan waktu bersamamu.

Semakin ingin aku bersamamu, aku semakin kehilangan tempat berpijak.

Saat kita menghabiskan waktu kita pulang bersama tadi, aku senang kita menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tetapi saat di taman, kenapa kau menunjukkan senyum itu padaku Kotone? Dan mengatakan untuk mengejar Momoi saja. Kau bahkan memberiku semangat. Dan kau juga mengatakan bahwa aku bersamamu hanya sebagai pelampiasan saja. Itu membuatku tidak terima Kotone. Kau membuatku semakin kehilangan tempat berpijak.

Apakah kau tidak mau menjadi milikku seorang Kotone? Apakah kau hanya ingin kita menjadi sebatas teman saja Kotone? Apakah ada orang lain yang singgah di hatimu?

Dan aku hanya bisa melihat punggungmu pergi, menjauh. Seperti hujan dan matahari, saling memunggungi. Sang matahari hanya bisa melihat punggung kesedihan si hujan, tanpa bisa menggapainya, tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Tapi..

Aku ingin menggapaimu! Berpegangan tangan denganmu, merengkuhmu dalam pelukanku, serta berada di sini bersamamu. Membisikkan cinta padamu. Meyakinkanmu bahwa hanya kau lah yang kucintai.

Ima azayakana shinfonii

nanairo shinfonii

Hitori ja dasenai oto ga

aru koto ni ga tuita yo

Naite waratte do-re-mi-fa-so

Omoi hibikau shinfonii

Setelah kejadian dihari itu, mereka saling memendam perasaan masing-masing. Akashi akhirnya kembali menjadi teman bagi Kotone.

Dia sering mendekati Kotone. Mengajaknya makan siang, pulang bersam. Yah, meskipun Akashi tahu, bahwa jika mereka sering bersama, mereka akan saling tersakiti.

Tapi, Akashi tetap bertingkah egois. Dia tidak ingin, gadisnya melupakannya, dia tidak ingin ada yang mendapatkan hati gadisnya.

Akashi membuat hati gadisnya bimbang dengan pilihannya, sehingga membuat Kotone hanya memikirkan dirinya.

Mereka pun kian dekat. Meskipun sering memaksakan senyum, kedekatan mereka terbukti saat kekalahan Rakuzan.

Kotone menemani Akashi yang habis belajar hal baru. Kekalahan.

Akashi tersenyum sambil meneteskan air matanya, menyalami Kuroko. Tapi, begitu ruang ganti kosong ia terisak sendirian.

Tidak. Dia tidak sendirian. Dia ditemani oleh Kotone yang sudah memeluknya erat. Menyembunyikan wajah Akashi yang menangis pada perpotongan lehernya.

Shiroi tame iki wa itsunomanika sora ni kiete

Miagereba sakura wa pinku no tsubomi wo tsukeru

Boku wa meguri meguri meguri meguri megutteku

Yorokobi mo setsuna sa mo seotte haru wo matte iru

Dan tidak lama kemudian, sakura sudah bermekaran. Yang menandakan bahwa mereka sekarang sudah kelas 2 SMA.

Kotone menghembuskan nafasnya. Sehingga keluarlah asap putih yang semakin lama semakin menghilang. Dia sedang menunggu Akashi di depan sekolah. Kegiatan yang selalu mereka lakukan bersama, entah saat masih menjadi teman, kekasih, maupun teman lagi.

Well, mereka datang lumayan pagi biasanya. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini Kotone datang lebih pagi dari biasanya. Sambil menunggu Akashi datang, dia mendengarkan lagu dari mp3 nya, sambil menari-nari di bawah bunga sakura yang berjatuhan.

Dia pun tersenyum pahit. Membayangkan apa yang sudah terjadi 1 tahun belakangan ini.

Sakit, mengingat Akashi masih menyukai Momoi-chan.

Bahagia, karena mereka bisa seperti dulu lagi setelah kejadian di taman waktu itu. Kotone takut hubungan mereka akan merenggang. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah.

Dia malah lebih dekat dengan Akashi. Tapi dia takut. Takut menyadari bahwa perasaan itu adalah perasaan terhadap teman, bukan sebagai seorang kekasih seperti Aomine. Takut mengakui bahwa dia masih menyukai Akashi.

Dia juga menyesal, telah mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Akashi. Dia tidak mungkin meminta nya kembali padanya kan? Apalagi Kotone menyuruh Akashi untuk mendapatkan sahabatnya, Momoi-chan.

"Haaa" Kotone menghela nafas, kemudian tersenyum. Melihat orang yang ditunggu sudah datang.

'Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu musim semi untukku.' Pikir kotone dalam hati.

Fushigi dayo kimi no egao wa

Monochrome no machi wo

Iro azayaka ni somete yuku nda

Nee ima kono isshun wo dakishimeyou

Bokura wa koko ni iru

Akashi melihat Kotone tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya. 'Kau tahu Kotone, semenjak aku bertemu denganmu 4 tahun lalu, kau selalu menunjukkan senyum yang menghangatkan hatiku. Yang entah bagaimana caranya, mampu memberikan warna di hidupku yang tidak memiliki banyak warna.' Kata Akashi sambil membalas senyum kotone.

'Kau mewarnai duniaku, dengan warnamu yang berwarna warni, warna warni ekspresi dari dirimu.' Akashi mempercepat langkahnya menuju Kotone.

Ia pun memegang tangan Kotone, sembari menatapnya lembut.

Kotone hanya terkejut, tetapi kemudian ia membalas genggaman tangan Akashi sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sora ni hanabira hirari

Haru iro symphony

Ima shika dasenai oto ga

Aru koto ni kigatsuita yo

Kimi ga iru kara waraeru yo

Toki wo wakachiau symphony

Di tengah lautan kelopak bunga sakura yang bertebaran, ada sesuatu hal yang mungkin bisa mengubah hubugan mereka.

"Nee, Akashi-kun." panggil Kotone. Akashi menatapnya. "Hm?"

Kotone pun tersenyum. "Suki dayo."

'Akhirnya bisa kukatakan. Meski aku sempat bingung, mengatakan ini atau tidak. Tapi sudah ku tetapkan. Karena saat sedang bersamamu lah, aku bisa tersenyum seperti ini.' Kata Kotone dalam hati setelah ia menyampaikan kokuhakunya.

Akashi hanya bisa menatapnya tidak percaya.

'Are? Kenapa ekspresi Akashi berubah? Biasanya kan kalau dia ditembak, dia akan tetap poker face. Apa berarti perasaanku dijawab? Jangan terlalu berharap deh Kotone.'

"Ikou Akashi-kun. Kamu kan sudah janji ngajarin aku Matematika untuk pelajaran hari ini." Kotone berkata begitu seperti tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi diantara mereka. Kotone pun menarik tangan Akashi.

Kimi wa itsumo mahoutsukai

Futsuu no hibi no melody

Sono subete wo meikyoku ni suru nda

Sou marude chaikofusuki

Yuuki ni michita oto wo kureru nda

'Ketika kamu bilang kamu menyukaiku, lalu sedetik kemudian kmau bertingkah seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Cih.

Licik seperti penyihir, kau menghapuskan jejak sihirmu, menggantinya denganyang baru. Melihatmu tersenyum, tertawa, sedih, sudah menjadi rutinitasku. Karena kau yang membuatku terbiasa. Sehingga itu sudah menjdai suatu bagian dari dirimu, mahakarya terindah Kami-sama.

Dan pagi ini, kau, memberiku kalimat yang paling ingin kudengar darimu. Meskipun aku agak ragu awalnya. Tapi melihat senyummu, aku tahu bahwa kalimatmu barusan itu, tulus.' Akashi menatap punggung gadis yang menariknya menuju kelas mereka.

Ima azayaka na symphony;

Nanairo symphony

Hitori ja dasenai oto ga

Aru koto ni kigatsuita yo

Kakeagaru you ni do re mi fa so

Boku ga kanadeteru melody

Kimi ga kanadeteru melody

Omoi hibiki au symphony

"Kotone." panggil Akashi. Mereka sedang berada di ruang kelas mereka yang kosong.

"Hn? Nani, Akashi-kun?"

"Aku tetap tidak terima perlakuanmu saat di taman waktu itu." Akashi menatapnya. "Dan aku juga tidak terima dengan pemutusan sepihakmu. Dengan alasan yang tidak jelas pula."

Jeda sebentar.

"Menyuruhku menyukai sahabatmu, padahal kau duluan yang menyukaiku. Aku juga, padahal aku tidak menganggap Momoi lebih dari teman, tapi kau malah menyuruhku bersamanya?"

"Dan lagi pula," Akashi meraih dagu Kotone yang sedang terpaku dengan ucapan Akashi. "Aku lebih menyukaimu sebagai seorang 'kekasih'" dan kecupan lembut pun mendarat di bibir Kotone.

' _Rasa suka yang meluap ini,_

 _Sekarang terlihat sangat indah di mataku._ '

"Aishiteru yo, Kotone." Kotone tersenyum lembut.

"Aishiteru mo."

THE END

 **Nyahooo~~ author lagi terinspirasi nulis ff dari lagunya Coala Mode-Nanairo Symphony-**

 **Openingnya anime Shigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso.**

 **Then, RnR please?**

 **HikarinRin23**


End file.
